Mas alla del horizonte
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: —Apesta que ya no estaras con nosotros nunca mas.


Tenten jamás ha sido buena hablando. Por eso es que se ha concentrado en sus armas; hablar no es una necesidad cuando traes un hacha en mano. Al principio, Tenten creyó que había sido bendecida con un equipo de gente que trabajaba duro y que preferiría enfocarse en su entrenamiento en vez de cosas triviales. Pero una vez que Gai-sensei los hizo correr por tres días seguidos, Tenten deseó que dejaran de preguntarle cómo había sido su dia.

La charla típica no estaba mal, explicar cómo funcionaba un jutsu era bueno. ¿Las emociones? Tenten no quería acercárseles ni con un palo de quince kilómetros.

—Entonces… ¿cómo has estado?

Pero aquí estaba ella.

Con tantos muertos, no había manera de que todos los cuerpos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, pudieran ser transportados a sus respectivas aldeas. Después de una decisión unánime, un panteón improvisado había sido levantado no muy lejos de lo que era la base principal de la Alianza.

Tuvieron que ser rápidos en el funeral de Neji. Hinata, Hiashi, y hasta lo que quedó de su equipo observaron como tiraron su cuerpo, envuelto en una sabana sucia que la Alianza estaba usando, en una zanja poco profunda. Neji merecía más, pero eso era todo lo que podían hacer. Ella pudo oír, por encima de los sollozos de Neji—oh Dios. Se sentía tan inútil a su lado, hizo lo mejor que pudo por consolarlo, _lo hizo—_ como Hiashi dijo que quería darle una ceremonia digna una vez que regresaran.

Su garganta se seco y sintió hielo asentarse en su vientre una vez que cayó en cuenta que tendrían que decirle a Hanabi lo que había pasado. Su relación con Hinata y Hiashi no terminaba allí, el _adoraba _a Hanabi. Siempre estuvo allí para ella, para entrenarla, para ensenarle.

Ya podía escuchar sus llantos.

—Hinata está bien. Debiste haberla visto—apuesto a que lo hiciste desde allá arriba—pero ella se encargo de _todo _después de…ya sabes. — Tenten se rasco la costra de su cara. —Gai-sensei y Lee están bien, también. Lee está muy triste, pero está determinado a…aun entrenara como si estuvieras _aquí_. Aun eres su rival. — Se sentó sobre su trasero en vez de sus piernas. Uno de sus moretones le estaba molestando. —Me siento feliz…de que hubiéramos podido hablar, ¿me entiendes? Esa platica que tuvimos antes de toda esta maldita situación.

Tenten se limpio un ojo, sintió un _cabello._

—Creí que yo era la que iba a morir. Sé que siempre he dicho que las chicas son igual de fuertes que los chicos, pero ustedes son unos monstruos.

La persona sentada a seis tumbas a la izquierda de Tenten se fue; fue rápidamente remplazado por otros tres. Hoy era el último dia para decir adiós antes de que todos regresaran a casa.

—Pero, uh, si…—se comenzó a mover, comenzando con rascarse el cuello y luego la nariz. ¿Porque era _tan difícil _para ella hablar? Quería hacerle saber, quería decirle antes de que se fueran. Aunque la palma de su mano parecía mas interesante que eso.

—E…Esa platica que tuvimos cuando nosotros…cuando hablamos de cosas. De _sentimientos. _Como dije, realmente creí que _yo _era la que iba a morir. Y sé que tu no querías que me pusiera toda sentimental y triste y…si, y…es que _apesta _que ya no estarás con nosotros nunca mas.

Hay gritos en la distancia, tal vez porque ya está lista la cena. El sol ya estaba por meterse.

—Todos intentaremos seguir adelante. Aun tenemos metas y sueños, y—y yo _se _que estarías muy molesto si no los persiguiéramos. Así que… ¿podrías cuidarnos? Ya sabes, no solo a mí y a Lee y Gai-sensei—bueno, obviamente cuidaras de tu familia, pero a…

¿A quién? ¿A quién cuidaría que no fuera sus amigos y familia?

—Sabes a que me refiero, — susurró. —Solo cuídanos.

Tenten se levantó y le dio a la cruz de la tumba de Neji un beso con sus dedos. Regresó al campamento y no miro atrás.

* * *

**Notas: **Aceptan mi tributo de disculpa? hahaha

Hey, hola, gracias a los que leyeron la historia pasada. Esta es "Beyond the Horizon" y su traduccion es un gift!fic para su autora, Renee (owlavender) porque fue su cumpleaños en Febrero y soy una terrible amiga orz.

Esto, es nejiten, y al principio me debati entre esta y otra historia sobre los hyuugas, pero creo que todos necesitamos una dosis de tragedia de vez en cuando. Es buena para el corazon :p

Lo siento si los hago llorar. Pero se tiene que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer haha.

La siguiente historia probablmente sera mas feliz. Ya saben, drabbles por un rato antes de retomar mis capitulos enormes :)

Gracias y porfas porfas dejen reviews.

Hasta la proxima

rxs


End file.
